


In the Air

by Jetainia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Things are always better in the air.





	In the Air

**Author's Note:**

> MC4A Winter Bingo  
> Prompt: 4B (Blue)

When he had looked up at the sky on Earth, he had seen only the blue. There had been a time when he thought that was the edge of the universe, that the blue extended forever until it didn't. He had imagined the space cowboys riding their horses in the blue of the sky, aliens wandering their blue planets. Then he learned that there was more past the blue; he learned about the vastness of space. The tiny specks that were stars were not distant blue dots, they were fire and light and heat and cold.

That was when he decided he wanted to see that. He wanted to see the stars that drifted through the black void of space. He ignored the life that his father wanted him to go live. The closed rooms of business deals were not for John Sheppard. John would fly through the air and maybe, eventually, see outer space with his own eyes. Besides, Dave would be much better at continuing their father's work than John would be.

No matter how good his imagination was, John could never have imagined that sitting in a chair could change his life so much. The Scottish man was talking about all kinds of things that rather boggled John's mind. Meanwhile, John was looking at the fancy chair, feeling the urge to sit down on it purely because it looked so fancy. He had thought there was no chance that he would carry the super special genes the doctor said he needed to operate it. Turns out he was wrong.

He hadn't thought sitting in a fancy chair would lead to him being in a base in Cheyenne Mountain looking at a blue puddle of water that was actually an event horizon leading to a wormhole leading to a different  _galaxy_. He just really hoped he wouldn't be grounded for very long. After spending almost half of his life up in the air, John had grown used to it and had no desire to give it up—even if that meant giving up a whole other galaxy. Things were always better in the air.


End file.
